Hot mission
by rondi
Summary: porn fanfiction with Jade Aldemir and Kyle Crane characters from the video game Dying light. P.D Sorry for my bad english, my first language is the spanish. En un futuro lo voy a subír en español.


Hot misión

Jade and Crane had the mission of finding new sefe zones. Came out of the tower in the afternoon.

They ran across the rooftops to avoid monsters and have a higher range of vision. Continued for a long period of time, until they finally found a threefloor home that looked suitable for a safe zone.

Came into the house and checked that it was clear and safe. When they finished checking the house, they met again in the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a table with plates of food, a glass of wine, three glasses of water, a bottle of wine and another one of water, Apparently the people who lived in the house had to evacuate when they were about to eat.

Crane says: It looks like the house is secure; we can go back to the tower now.

Jade says: No, we did a great job today, I think we're gonna be rewarded.

Crane says: What do you mean?

Jade says: I mean this.

Jade pushes Crane gently against the table, squats down, and pulls his cock out of his Crane pants and starts sucking on it.

Oh Jade. Crane says.

You like it? Jade says.

Oh yeah. Don't stop.

Jade increase the intensity, and spit the Cranes's cock. Continued for a time doing this, until Jade stood up and said. Your turn.

Crane sat Jade at the table and took off her running shoes, pants and underwear. Crane started licking her pussy and putting in some of his fingers.

Jade says. Not bad, but I want something else. She asked him to give her his pants, he gives them to her and she takes a condom out of one of his pockets, she had planned to use it to make water potability. gives it to Crane and she orders him to put it on, he obeys and she says to him. Now fuck me now.

Crane did not hesitate for a second, took her from her hips and began to penetrate her very slowly.

Jade says: oh yeah, your cock is very nice, is so big. Fuck me harder.

Crane took off his pants and continued to penetrate her more intensely.

Jade moaned like crazy, it looked like she was going to run out of breath.

She lay down on the table to make it more comfortable, but forgot that the wine and water bottles were lying on the table, so she threw them away when she lay down, causing the wine to spill and the water bottle to fall to the floor and break.

Crane took Jade's legs and placed them on his shoulders so he could fuck her faster.

Jade screamed so loudly that her screams could almost hear them from the tower.

They were doing it so intensely that the plate on the top of the table fell to the ground, breaking into a thousand pieces.

Crane lifted Jade off the table, took her jacket, T-shirt and bra, leaving her only with her gloves and her socks. sucked her tits for a short time, he made her kneel down and asked her to masturbate with her tits, she obeyed. While Jade masturbated him Crane took off his shirt, leaving him completely naked.

Crane made her stand up and asked her to hold on to the sides of the table, she does. He sucks a little bit her ass to lubricate it a little bit.

Crane begins to penetrate her ass very slowly, Jade can't resist a loud scream because she was a virgin of her ass, Jade complained and even cried because of the great pain that caused her, she told him to please stop, but Crane told her to hold on a little because she was going to start feeling pleasure, Jade insulted him in Turkish, which caused Crane to be more excited and start penetrating harder. Until she said:"Yeah, like that, kick my ass." he began to ram her with all his might and Jade said: more, more, more. Crane started spanking her and she would say:"Yes, hit me, I'm your whore.

When the anal ended, Crane lay down on the table and Jade climbed up with him and started riding him. Jade says:"Let's go horse, faster, at full speed." they started doing it so fast that the plates and glasses left on the table started falling to the floor, turning into small pieces of glass. The combination of moaning sounds, gasping and broken glass was perfect. Was the result of passion, after a while Crane launched a loud growl and cum.

Jade took the condom from him and began to drink the semen of the condom, Crane said to her: yes baby, drink my milk. Jade replied: it is delicious.

They lay on the table and fell asleep, they were exhausted.

When they woke up, got dressed, and decided not to say anything about that place, it would be their secret, their private place. So they left the house and continued their mission of finding a safe area.


End file.
